


Fighting Like Girls

by ToiletPaperPrincess



Series: Miscellaneous Fics [10]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Rough Kissing, and per usual there's more dirty talk than actual dirty deeds...sorry, there's a little homophobic rhetoric if that bothers anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToiletPaperPrincess/pseuds/ToiletPaperPrincess
Summary: Shampoo and Ukyo have been fighting a lot more often lately.  Their fights have been ending differently, too.





	Fighting Like Girls

Ranma was long gone. And yet, the fight continued.

Both girls staggered, remaining on their feet only out of spite. Red-faced. Panting. Sticky with sweat.

Shampoo threw a punch. Ukyo ducked—mostly out of luck, from her foot slipping. She grabbed a handful of Shampoo’s hair and yanked. Shampoo gritted her teeth, smashing her foot down onto Ukyo’s. Ukyo yowled with pain and yanked harder, bringing tears to Shampoo’s eyes.

Shampoo’s hands were on Ukyo’s shoulders now, cracked nails digging into her flesh. Ukyo scrambled for a better grip on Shampoo’s thick hair, dizzy from her scent, released from the sweat and overwhelming in the close quarters.

Her palm landed on Shampoo’s breast. She squeezed.

Inhaling sharply, Shampoo thrust forward and dug her teeth into Ukyo’s neck.

It was hardly romantic. Every move was intended to hurt. It was, after all, still a battle.

A battle that left them bruised and sore all over, warmer than could be explained by exertion alone. Rolling around on the floor of Ukyo’s half-destroyed restaurant, tightly embraced, still grappling. Biting. Scratching. Viciously kneading each other’s flesh.

Mouths aggressively connected, teeth ripping into each other’s lips at every twisting opportunity. Tongues entwined, practically trying to lick each other to death.

It was, essentially, an extreme version of “gay chicken”—neither girl had said as much aloud, neither girl had _ever_ so much as acknowledged it...but by unspoken understanding, if either one moaned, that made her A Lesbian and therefore disqualified from pursuing Ranma.

So the whole contest was carried out with no sound but strained, exasperated grunts, and the thumps of their bodies knocking against floor and debris.

Somehow their palms had become pressed up against each other, fingers entwined. Both realizing at once, they pushed away, collapsing side by side on their backs and making the match another draw.

Ukyo panted, dragging in deep, ragged breaths, trying not to show weakness by glancing at Shampoo. Though loath to admit it, the Chinese girl had more stamina than her, and could easily have been preparing for a follow-up attack.

But all Shampoo did was sit up—with a struggle, Ukyo noted smugly—and flip her tangled hair over her shoulder.

“Pervert girl,” she muttered snidely.

“Oh yeah?” wheezed Ukyo. “So wha’s tha—wha’s tha’ make _you_ , b-bitch?”

Then she flinched, certain that the sneak attack _had_ come. But Shampoo merely planted both hands on either side of Ukyo, leaning over her.

“You the one _enjoying_ it,” she accused. It was...it was almost _definitely_ on purpose. Her dress hadn’t been torn during the fight, Ukyo thought, but now it was very unbuttoned with her cleavage displayed just inches from Ukyo’s face. Not to mention the slow licking of Shampoo’s lips, beneath wickedly narrowed (or seductively lidded?) eyes.

“Not a ch-chance,” Ukyo whispered, and deliberately brushed her hair out of her face. “ _You’re_ the one who’s—who’s been flirting with _me_ , sugar.”

“Hmmm.”

A pause.

If one or the other had darted in for a kiss, it could have been explained away as a taunt. But more likely it would mean that whoever went for it was A Lesbian and was the loser. And the longer they waited, the more convincing that second explanation would be, so eventually Ukyo had to roll onto her side and Shampoo had to stand up and Shampoo stalked out of the restaurant and Ukyo tried to tamp down all the swirling frustrations inside her.

This had been going on for weeks. It still wasn’t clear how exactly it had started. One day Shampoo had shown up to harass Ranma at school and Ukyo had _nobly_ defended him and they had gotten into a fistfight and somehow or other their mouths had smashed together and both had broken apart and screamed at each other and gone back to fistfighting and somehow the mouth-smashing had happened again and they’d screamed again and fought again and kissed again, over and over, with shorter gaps for screaming and fighting each time, before eventually they’d each screamed and slapped each other a final time and stalked off in opposite directions.

(On top of which, there had been _witnesses_. Mostly boys who’d stayed for the catfight but gotten more than they’d bargained for. Some of them still bothered her at school—standing behind her and just breathing heavily, or fumbling to ask her some question before blushing deeply and running away. Ranma had tried to avoid the subject altogether, but Akane hadn’t come within twenty feet of her since.)

Now all their fights ended like that. And they fought a _lot_ , more than they ever had before. There wasn’t always a reason. Sometimes they just passed each other on the street, locked eyes, and suddenly one or the other was slammed backward into a brick wall.

The... _questionable_ part was done in private now, though, so Ranma wouldn’t get the wrong idea. This was all for his sake. Shampoo just _had_ to be A Lesbian, and Ukyo was going to prove it. Hell, she was from a warrior woman tribe in the backwoods of a Foreign Country—on top of which, that Mousse boy was decently cute and Shampoo never gave him the time of day—on top of which, she was head over heels for Ranma and Ranma was _Part Girl_ —

So, what would it take to “out” Shampoo? What hadn’t she tried on her yet?

Stripping off her clothes? Her underwear? Leaving her naked and vulnerable? Tweaking her nipples? Sucking on them? Slipping her hand down Shampoo’s body and into her most sensitive area? Would that make Shampoo cry her name and, therefore, prove Ukyo’s victory? Just thinking about it—about _defeating_ Shampoo—made her shiver with delight.

No sacrifice was too great in the battle for Ranma’s affections. Even if she had to seduce her own rivals.

In fact, she was looking forward to it.

\---

Shampoo spent a very long time in the bath, but emerged completely refreshed. Cologne caught her as she was toweling off her hair.

“Spatula girl is close to defeat, Great-Grandmother!” Shampoo chirped, grasping her hairbrush. She was humming as she pulled it through her hair. “Any day now!”

“Mmm-hm.” Cologne pretended to read the label on the conditioner. “So you’ve given her the Kiss Of Death, then?”

Shampoo barely flinched.

“Better than that, Great-Grandmother. Shampoo is humiliating spatula girl! She be disgraced before beloved Ranma soon enough. Worse fate than death.”

Cologne carefully replaced the conditioner.

“Well, I suppose you know what you’re doing,” she said.

“Yes! Is very good plan. Shampoo cannot wait for hard work to pay off.”

“Mmm-hm.”

Shampoo had been dressing while she spoke. Cologne wondered if she realized she’d been fondling her own body all the while.

Spatula girl will beg to be Shampoo’s wife, the young girl’s train of thought was going. _Ha!_ Silly girl. Shampoo want only Ranma. But Shampoo will do whatever it take to eliminate obstacle. Even take rival to bed if she stay stubborn and not admit she want kisses from Shampoo. Shampoo know plenty of things to do to make spatula girl fall in love. Easy, easy, easy.

Hopefully Ukyo _would_ make Shampoo take her to bed. Then there would be no doubt, no chance Ukyo could talk her way out of it, claim she _didn’t_ want Shampoo. It would be professional and businesslike. Shampoo would even bury her face between Ukyo’s thighs if it meant defeating her.

She licked her lips again.

She was looking forward to it.


End file.
